Efectos
by Youjibell
Summary: Es que, muchas cosas causan efectos, pero jamás se arrepintió tanto, como la última vez que había olvidado toda una noche. Y más cuando había despertado sin ropa en una habitación que no era la suya. Drable. Comedia. SINJUD


Efectos

Judal no bebe alcohol, tampoco come muchas cosas. De hecho tiene una dieta estricta que el Al Thamen le ha otorgado. Hay muchas cosas que siempre le han dado curiosidad probar, No lo hace, en general porque cualquiera podría darse cuenta, y lo último que desea /aunque no lo admita/ es que los miembros del Al Thamen lo castiguen.

Simplemente, ya no puede tolerar más aquello. Aunque ahora él tenía el poder, había un par de personas a las cuales si podían hacer daño.  
Evitaba problemas, no era que quisiera hacer daño, era en serio. No era tan malo todo el tiempo.

A pesar de eso, era bastante caprichoso, y lo que más le irritaba a un grado indescriptible era su nula resistencia al alcohol.  
Cosa que también tenía prohibida, pero las pocas veces que le habían concedido que el contenido etílico tocara sus papilas gustativas, cuando estaba en el palacio de los Kou~ "celebrando", bastaban unos tragos para sentir sus mejillas calientes y una total desorientación del espacio tiempo.  
Se quedaba sentado, y claro no decía una sola palabra.  
Muchas veces amanecía en su cama y perdía horas de su muy valiosa vida.  
Pero eso no era todo, lo peor eran las burlas de Kouen al día siguiente con una cantaleta ensayada y pretenciosa ~ " adivinen quien se quedó dormido sobre la mesa" "nuestro oráculo flojo no es capaz de permanecer despierto".  
Era así como fruncía el ceño y repasaba la sarta de groserías que tenía en su léxico entre dientes.  
Pero eso iba a acabar pronto, porque sabía cómo solucionarlo, iría hasta Sindria. ¿Por qué?, porque podía, y porque estaba lejos y al menos lo que hacía allá se podía tomar como una de sus "idioteces de magi oscuro". Eso y por qué ahí siempre había fiestas y siempre había alcohol, y siempre y cuando entrara a ese país con la guardia baja no había problema. Solo bastaba unos arreglos por aquí, y otros por allá. Un poco de ropa y listo. En segundos su alfombra estaba "estacionada" frente al palacio mientras el chico de ociosa mente y de caprichos intensos estaba en las barras de comida buscando aquel tesoro que deseaba.

Una gran barrica de vino espumoso, y no cualquiera, uno de Sindria. Se sentó con recelo y lo admiro un momento decidiendo por dónde empezar. No era que le estuviera prestando atención a algo más. Sólo eso. Sabía que el rey idiota estaba dando otro de sus discursos, pero ya después lo mataría. Primero, lo primero.  
Abrió aquella cosa, y de una sola bocanada y respiro tomó el contenido de forma casi insólita,  
Cerró los apretando los parpados. Esa cosa, en serio, en serio, sabía horrible . ¡cual era el punto de tomar algo tan desagradable!

Suspiro y aprovecho que aún no sentí nada para tomar otro vaso de una sola, estaba tan concentrado y ensimismado en su negocio que las personas al lado de él gritando " go, go, go," no le importaban en lo absoluto.  
Esa gente de Sindría, era ruidosa. Mucho.  
Su cabeza dio vueltas, una, dos... tres.  
Ladeo la cabeza y solo sorbió por la nariz mientras servia otro vaso, pero resulto curioso que ya lo habían llenado. Curioso porque el no usaba esa magía.  
Tomó de golpe y las risitas de las doncellas a su alrededor que de pronto le manoseaban el cabello le trajeron a la realidad. ¡Éstas impuras! que se creían. Manoteó, pero su tino no era muy certero.  
No, no tenía tiempo para eso y estaba en condición para una más. Si, estaba listo para una más cuando el vaso le fue arrebata de sus manos y su cabeza luego de eso se estampó contra la mesa. Ok, ¿eso era todo? eso era lo más que podía soportar el magi de Kou.

¡Él era fuerte!, Lo era, aunque en ese momento le dolía la cara y además quién se había llevado su vaso.  
Quien había osado a desafiar a su majestad.

-o-

Le dolía la cabeza, y le dolía mucho, pero eso no se comparaba con las nauseas que sentía y diablos que si le dolía el trasero. Se trató de levantar de la cama algo desorientado buscando algo en que vomitar. Dio un par de pestañeos hasta notar que esa, no era su habitación, de hecho no estaba en su reino... y... Diablos. Estaba en Sindria y... esa habitación se le hacía conocida.

Giro su cabeza a un lado, luego a otro y de pronto se sintió un poco más mareado de lo que estaba. Salió tan rápido que nadie hubiera dudado que hubiera usado magia.  
Abrió una puerta, la primera que encontró y volvió el estómago dejando un majestuoso presente a quien habitara ahí. Apenas se reincorporo notó que cierta prensa le hacia falta y además andaba por ahí corriendo desnudo por palacios que no eran el suyo.  
Rodó los ojos y regreso a donde se suponía que había pasado la ¿noche?  
-Judal, no sabía que tenías talento para bailar-  
-¿Qué?

\- Tu ropa está aquí~ anda regresa a la cama-  
El magi rodó los ojos y solo entonces notó que esa cama, en la que dormía, no estaba solo, y sí, el rey de Sindria estaba ahí... desnudo  
¡Y no recordaba nada!

La vida era injusta.  
Mucho muy injusta.

Al menos varios barcos de Kou estarían en unas horas pidiendo rescate por él.


End file.
